thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150309085057/@comment-24796133-20150315185851
Evening now, and I'm laying on my bed, the bullet casing in my hands. I think I get the message, Ghost, or at least someone Ghost is in contact with, took the shot that killed Surfer. But why do I need to know? More to the point why did Ghost even appear in the first place? He's clearly able to be on Pluto's side, so why is he helping me? So many questions, so few answers. It's madness for my head. Jacob and Zoe walk in at that moment, smiles on their faces, and clock my presence. "Ah, hi Will, you staying here?" Jacob asks, grin across his face. "Nope, I'm going up top," I say, getting off my bed, "And you two are coming with me. Not optional." "But, we..." Jacob starts to say before I walk past them towards the lift, Zoe giving Jacob a look and then following me. "Ah fine then, this better be bloody important." We get into the lift and stay silent as we make our way to the roof. I think they're both a little confused right now, but I hope they'll understand this soon. Once we're on the roof with the door closed, Jacob speaks up. "Alright, why are we doing this? It's ridiculous." He says. "What do you make of this?" I ask him, handing the bullet casing over to him. He takes a look at it for a few seconds and his annoyed face turns neutral. "What is that?" Zoe asks, trying to get a good look. "Long story," I reply, "but the short version is there's too much weird stuff happening for me to trust Quantum right now." Zoe looks even more confused now, but I think Jacob has got it. "You think Ghost shot him?" He asks quietly. "Him or someone he's close to, if there is someone. There's a reason that casing was left here on the roof." I reply. "Can someone please explain what is happening? Who is Ghost?" Zoe says, a littlee frustrated to say the least. "He's some guy who helped us in Iraq, we have no idea who he actually is, he wears a hood and mask, but he's a mutant, and one thing is for sure he knows more than all of us put together." Jacob says. "He's the one who gave me the initial tip off about Paris," I continue, "I've been in contact with him since then, and by that I mean he just appears when he feels like it. He's our ally, from what we can tell, but he's also in Pluto's forces." Zoe is trying to take all this in but struggling a bit. "I know, bit confusing, we don't really know either," I say, "but that casing is important." "Why though?" She asks. "The dude we fought in Iraq, Surfer, he was kicking our asses until he got shot down. One shot, by a sniper most likely, completely out of sight..." Jacob says, handing me back the casing. "Sounds familiar right?" I say to him, "That there is our confirmation. He knows the killer, or it is him. Thing is, if it is him, it's a little unnerving. He's a killer and not afraid to show it." Jacob just nods at this, but Zoe speaks up. "Shouldn't we tell Cross about this though? What's with all the secrecy?" "Things aren't adding up," I say to her, "I'm suspicious. Quantum's had chances to act when they haven't, they've almost been deliberately slow." "You think they're in league with Pluto?" Zoe asks. I hadn't properly considered that. "I don't know, it's counter intuative making us go after them and try to stop them if that's the case, unless they're trying to play us all." I say. "Quantum aren't going to be in league with them, if they wanted to use Pluto's army they could easily just offer their help to him for world domination or something, like they offered their help to us." Jacob says. "Probably right, but you see it too, Quantum definitely have an agenda they're not telling us about." I say, and Jacob nods in agreement. "The problem is we don't know enough, we're working off assumptions here." "Yeah, but we can't exactly go round asking loads of questions can we? They've done everything for us and we'll be accusing them of being against us, doesn't look good does it?" Jacob says. He's not wrong entirely, but... "They haven't done everything for me." I say simply. The other two stay silent at this. "Until we figure out more we act like everything is normal, carry on training and focus on working together. We don't want them to think we're against them." Both of them nod, and we head to the door, but not before another thought comes to my head. "And guys, don't tell any of the others, not even Kat and Casper, they spent a long time here whislt we didn't, just to stay on the safe side." I say. They both look a little shocked but I can tell they won't say anything. I let them walk past and go back into the base, but I stay on the roof. It amazes me they even have this way onto the roof, and that it's not blocked off. I guess there needs to be an emergency exit. I take a seat on the edge of the roof. If someone was up here they could so easily kill me by giving me a little push. It's a little unnerving, but I get over it quickly. No-one ever comes up here. And if they did, I'd kill them. Quickly, mercilessly, burns, cuts and all. No remorse. None at all. That brings a smile to my face.